My Reason
by ShinaBran
Summary: Sebuah fic tanpa permasalahan,tentang sebuah alasan NaruSaku fic gak bisa bikin summary


"Naruto...apa yang paling kau sukai dari malam?" Haruno Sakura melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan kecil pada kekasihnya. Uzumaki Naruto,shinobi pirang ini menampilkan raut muka serius sambil satu jarinya ia tempatkan di janggutnya.

"apa yah?...aku nggak tau sih...mungkin..." masih dengan pose yang sama seperti tadi,sontak membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil kekasihnya ini seperti anak kecil saja wajahnya sungguh lucu "mungkin...?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan Naruto,sembari memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis itu.

Naruto mendongak menatap ribuan atau bahkan jutaan cahaya bintang yang menerangi angkasa yang kelam,ia tersenyum dan berkata "mungkin..bintang".

 **Disclaimer Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Reason**

Shinobi yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya ini menunjukan cengiran khasnya pada kekasihnya "kenapa kau suka bintang?" ujar gadis bersurai merah muda ini penasaran "setiap aku melihat bintang...rasanya tenang...setiap aku punya masalah,seakan-akan aku punya harapan untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dengan mudah" Naruto berkata sambil memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang,kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

Sakura heran sejak kapan pacarnya yang biasa ia panggil ' _baka'_ ini bisa berkata seperti itu, sontak hal itu membuat _kunoichi_ medis ini tertawa kecil sambil meninju pelan lengan kekasih pirangnya itu "hahaha...dasar... _baka_ bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sejernih itu, kau salah makan ya?" Sementara Naruto hanya bisa nyengir lebar, sembari menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tak gatal "entahlah...aku Ngga tahu _ttebayou_ " Sakura hanya bisa geleng kepala sambil menahan tawanya "Dasar... _bakaa_ " Kemudian mereka tertawa bareng.

Sakura kemudian memandang langit malam di atas sana ternyata Naruto benar, pemandangan di atas sana sungguh memukau tak heran, pacar pirangnya itu suka menghabis kan waktu di sini selain bisa melihat langit malam yang indah, ia juga bisa melihat lampu-lampu desa _konoha_ dari atas sini...di atas patung para _hokage_.

Seketika hening menyeruak mereka berdua memandang langit malam yang indah dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing,tiba-tiba di benak Sakura terbersit sebuah tanda tanya besar, kalau Naruto menyukai bintang karena bisa membuatnya merasa tenang, lantas apa yang membuat Naruto tergila-gila padanya? Apa karena ia cantik? Ah Sakura kemudian geleng kepala ia rasa bukan, seksi? Oh ayolah pasti tidak juga ia tahu betul tubuhnya,lalu apa? Dari pada terus penasaran ia pun berucap.

"hei...Naruto apa yang membuatmu menyukai ku?" Pemuda pirang ini bingung ia mengernyit "apa...yang kusukai darimu?" _Shinobi_ yang terkenal dengan jurus _rasengan_ ini tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian ia menjawab "karena kamu adalah kamu...Sakura- _chan_ " Sakura bingung "hah? Aku adalah...aku? Bagaimana maksudmu?" pengguna setia jurus _Kage bunshin_ ini, menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya "kau kan pintar...kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih sayang?" Sakura naik pitam "Hei! Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti tentu sa-" ucapannya terpotong karena tangan Naruto sudah menghentikan ocehan pacarnya itu "sst...ok biar kujelaskan...aku menyukaimu bukan karena kau cantik,seksi atau yang berhubungan dengan fisik yang kau miliki Sakura- _chan_ " Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang berada di mulutnya, ia makin penasaran "lalu kenapa?!".

"Aku menyukaimu karena kamu adalah kamu..Sakura- _chan_ yang galak,keras kepala,ceria,berkekuatan monster yang selalu ada disisiku dan mau mengobati semua lukaku serta selalu menyemangatiku...Cuma itu sih" Naruto masih terlihat berpikir,sementara sang dara 'Sakura' Cuma diam seribu bahasa dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum manis bukan cengiran yang biasa ia tunjukkan,ia mendekat ke arah Sakura dan berkata "Kamu Ngga percaya ya? Sayaaaang" Naruto berkata dengan jahil Sakura masih terdiam wajahnya merona tipis akibat semua perkataan Naruto,gadis ini salah tingkah dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke tanah 'Sial!' ujarnya dalam hati, padahal kalimat itu Cuma kalimat biasa! tapi kenapa ia sampai seperti ini? Juga senyum Naruto yang kelewat manis meskipun ia malas mengakuinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang wajahnya yang merona semakin pekat kemudian...

CUP

Naruto mengecup pelan dahi lebar gadisnya ini sambil memejamkan mata,Sakura semakin merona ia terdiam...deru nafas Naruto bisa ia rasakan hangat, seakan waktu tiba-tiba terhenti dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

Naruto menarik kepalanya ia berkata "satu lagi...aku juga menyukai dahimu yang lebar...membuatku ingin menciumnya" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menjitak kepala Naruto seketika itu pemuda ini meringis kesakitan, tapi agaknya semua perasaan itu hilang karena tau-tau gadisnya ini memeluknya sampai ia terjengkang ke tanah "Sakura- _chan!?"_ Sakura masih tersenyum ia bersyukur mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya,coba bayangkan dirinya ini galak,keras kepala mana ada yang mau dengannya? Mungkin ada seorang yah dialah rock lee, tapi hubungannya Cuma sebatas teman dan tidak sedekat Naruto yang notabene satu tim dengannya.

Naruto juga yang selalu melindunginya dari mara bahaya dan jangan lupa semua hal konyol yang dilakukan Naruto demi menghiburnya,juga janjinya waktu itu meskipun Sakura tau,janji itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan serta tubuh Naruto.

"Aku percaya sayang...percaya" Naruto membelalakkan matanya di panggil seperti itu,ia terkejut sekaligus senang.

Mereka bertukar pandangan dalam posisi yang sama berpelukan di atas tanah yang dingin,tapi rasa dingin itu tidak berlaku.

Wajah mereka kian mendekat...deru nafas masing-masing menerpa wajah keduanya dan...

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya :v

 **OWARI**

 **Saya author baru :v mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Review kalo boleh...**

 **Matur suwun.**

 **Perceval Leandrè**


End file.
